Wolf Division
|-|Original Timeline= Wolf Division (later known as just Federal Republic Wolf Force) is an elite Special Operation Force in Australia, and they're main base is the FRS (Federal Republic Ship) Isa, a Supercarrier. Created originally for assignments that never happened, they were reassigned to combat in the Australian Civil War. It was created from several companies from 1st Commando Regiment, 2nd Commando Regiment and the Special Air Services. Enlistment Procedures In order for a person to become a member of Wolf Division they must serve two years in the SAS, 1st Commando Regiment or 2nd Commando Regiment, or for Woman (since Australia doesn't allow woman in the Special Forces) they must serve 4 years as a fulltime member in the Australian Army. Passes in Maths, English and Science on year 12 or Year 11 level. The person must have no criminal record, no serious medical problems and perfect mental condition. Must have a Certificate in Law. Training New members are sent to the HMAS Isa (later AS Isa) to train, they are often placed in harsh areas to test their mental capabilities, but never place them in areas where they will have no survival rate. They are trained to swim in infested waters, advanced martial arts and how to take on the enemies like the prey of a wolf. Operational Roles Wolf Division are primarily Shock Troopers, sent behind enemy lines, and take advantage the vulnerable rears. The also engage in other types of combat such as; *Asymmetric Warfare *Counter-Terrorism *Covert Operations *Search and Rescues *Snatch and Grabs *Espionage *Black Operations *Direct Action *Law Enforcement Wolf Division is also known to fight in both tactical and strategic warfare, taking territory for enemy combatant to gain it for themselves or another force. Law Enforcement Role Their role in the Law Enforcement is the similar to ADFIS however they are given a wider authority over other law enforcement authorities. Organization Wolf Division had two Regiments. 1st Regiment, and 2nd Regiment. They consisted of 4 Companies. 1st Regiment; *Apex Company *Wolfdog Company *Coywolf Company *Wolfwere Company 2nd Regiment; *Werewolf Company *Nagual Company *2 Other companies Notable Members Zero Tolerance series *Colonel later Brigadier Eric Rogers - Division XO *Major Chase Williams - 1st Regimental XO *Captain later Major Jamie Salmon - Apex Company CO *Lieutenant later Captain Jack Mannings - Apex Company, Second in command *Second Lieutenant Sam "Sovereign" Truman - Apex Company (KIA) *Sergeant later Staff Sergeant Riley "Poach" Porterhouse - Apex Company, 1st Platoon commander *Sergeant later Warrant Officer Class 2 Wayne Wilson - Apex Company, 1st Platoon later Apex Company Sergeant Major *Sergeant Sound - Apex Company, 2nd Platoon Commander. *Corporal later Sergeant Jethro Wilson - Apex Company, 1st Platoon *Lance Corporal Arnold Palmer - Apex Company, 1st Platoon (KIA) *Lance Corporal Gerard Howell - Apex Company, 1st Platoon (KIA) *Private Douglas Brown - Apex Company, 1st Platoon (KIA) After the creation of the Multiverse Device, all Australian Military Branches increased to total number of people of 23'000'000'000. Arsenal Vehicles Total amount of Vehicles 6334: *3 Aircraft Carriers *1 Supercarrier *30 F-35s *1000 M1 Abrams *1000 MQ-9 Reapers *1000 ASLAV *1000 M113 APC *1000 Bushmaster PMV *500 Jackals *200 Humvees *200 Eurocopter Tigers (Stationed in Broome) *200 NHI NH90s *200 Boeing CH-47 Chinook Weapons Most weapons are from contracts in China, and Russia *HK-416 *AK-12 *FN Minimi *MP5 *FN MAG *HK-417 *Mk. 23 *XM8 Carbine *Tec-9 *Type 56 *Colt Single Action Army *Desert Eagle *Glock 35 *Browning M2 *Browning Hi-Power *Remington Model 1100 *Mk. 19 *M39 EMR *Panzerfaust 3 *M72 Law *Stinger *Javelin *F1 Mortar *SR-98 *PSG1 *CheyTac Intervention *Barret .50 Cal Federal Republic Wolf Force Following the end of the civil war, Wolf Division was reorganized into a Military branch for Australia. 1st/2nd Infantry Division Major Commanding Officer *Alpha Eric Rogers. Division CO *Colonel Chase Williams. Battalion XO *Major Jamie Salmon. Apex Company, CO. Acting-XO in Macedonia *Major Jack Mannings. Apex Company, Acting-CO *Captain Robert Sider. Apex Company, Acting-CO in Macedonia. (KIA) 1st Platoon Apex Company *Lieutenant Wayne Wilson. 1st Platoon CO *Pack Lieutenant Rilet Porterhouse. 2nd in Commander *Werewolf L. Jackson. Regimental Sergeant Major *Wolfwere Jones. CSM *Alpha Sergeant Jethro Wilson *C. Lupus Donald Crane *Lupus Amy Reynolds *Beta C. Wolfe Rank Structure After becoming a fully fledged military branch after the Civil War, Wolf established its own ranking structure, keeping it similar to the Army, but few name changes. It haus become a sister branch to Army, similar to how the Marine are a sister branch to the Navy in the US. NCOs and Warrant Officers Officers Weapons and equipment Assault Rifles *HK416 (FPWF's Standard Assault Rifle) *M8A1 (Used in place of M4A5) *AN-94 *APS Underwater Rifle *STG44 (Used in training) Pistols *Mk. 23 *HK. 45 *Glock 35 *Colt Single Action Army *Cheetah Shotguns *Remington M-1100 *Model 1887 *M4 Super 90 *M26 MASS *Masterkey Designated Marksman *M39 EMR *HK 417 *HT-01 machine guns *HT-02 *Browning M2 *MG3 *RPK *HT-02H Sniper Rifle *Blaser 93 Tactical *CheyTac Intervention *PSG1 *M93 Black Arrow *HT-03 Launchers *FIM-92 Stinger *Panzerfaust 3 *FGM-148 Javelin *M320 Grenade Launcher *X7 *RG-6 *Mk-19 Equipment *RKG-3 Anti-Tank Grenade *F1 Grenade *X3 Stun Grenade *Smoke Grenade *Bayonet *Claymore Mine *C4 *X2 Wall Mine *Thermite Charge *X5 Sleeping Charge *Knife *Throwing Knives *Scuba Gear *Ballistic Armour *Solid Suit *Enhanced Combat Helmet *X5-M Sleeping Mortar Rounds Artillery *F1 Mortar *X11 Mortar *L118 Lightgun *M777 Howitzer Air Defences *DWS-1 An all-range air defence system Vehicles *Land Rover - Transportation Vehicle *Joint Light Tactical Vehicle - Light Tactical Vehicle *ASLAV - IFV *Mk. II Thatcher - Infantry Fighting Vehicle *M1A3 Abrams - MBT *T-72 - MBT *FR-32 Palmer - MBT *X-24 Supercell - Heavy Artillery *X-21 Lightning - Medium Artillery *M88 Recovery Vehicle *M113 *BTR-90 *M9 *Ural-4320 *Ural-5323 *Mi-28 Havoc *V-22 Osprey *Ch-47 Chinook *Eurocopter EC 135 *NHI N90s |-|Revised Timeline= Wolf Division is a Multi-Purpose Military Division created following Australia severing ties with the UK in 1936. It is consistent of an Infantry Unit, Mountain Unit, Armoured Unit, and other types of units. Members *Captain Justin Walkers - Apex Company CO *Lieutenant Jack Mannings - Apex Commpany 2IC *Sergeant Riley Porterhouse. Apex Company, 1st Platoon Sergeant *Sergeant Wayne Wilson - Apex Company, 2nd Platoon Sergeant *Corporal later Sergeant Jethro Wilson - Apex Company, 1st Platoon *Private Douglas Brown - Apex Company, 1st Platoon Trivia *After being a Military Branch, Australia's Wolf Force secured contracts with multiple countries allowing them to gain equipment from Russia, Germany, and other places. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson